Wagon de train ou L'Ultime Voyage
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Edward aimait ça, les trains de campagne. Est-ce qu'il rentrerait un jour chez lui ?


Pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Ultime.

Je voulais écrire un truc plutôt sérieux avec une ambiance et tout mais … non. Peut-être parce qu'il est six heures et demie du matin. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y plus de café.

Au fait, ce train n'existe pas, hein, en Mongolie si tu veux aller de Oulan-Bator à Ulaangom, tu te démerdes. En même temps ils ont 1,7 habitant par kilomètre carré donc bon …

Bonne lecture !

 **Wagon de train**

 **ou**

 **L'Ultime voyage**

Edward aimait ça, les trains de campagne. Particulièrement les moments comme celui-ci, où il était seul dans un wagon, les plaines à perte de vue à travers la fenêtre, le soleil rougissant. Il avait l'impression que le monde lui appartenait.

Ça différait d'avec son frère, certainement, mais il s'y était habitué. Alphonse avait voulu partir en Belgique pour faire des études vétérinaires et lui en avait profité pour se payer un voyage au nord de la Chine, pour en découvrir les sciences. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il comptait revenir. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il avait quitté Berlin et qu'il traversait de l'Europe vers l'Asie. Il était resté longtemps en Russie, c'est vrai, mais il avait rencontré des gens si intéressants … Aujourd'hui encore, il remerciait mentalement Winry qui lui avait conseillé d'apprendre plusieurs langues, enfant. Il n'aurait pas cru que ça lui servirait tant – quoiqu'il aie été très déçu en voyant que la zone dans laquelle il se rendait ne parlait pas Mandarin mais Mongol. Il était descendu trois jours plus tôt à la gare d'Oulan-Bator, et il était proche du but.

Il aimait toujours cela, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il parcourait une si grande distance. Peut-être ne renterait-il jamais chez lui. C'était son ultime voyage.

.

Envy grogna. Il s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce foutu train vide. Pas qu'il détestait venir ici, non. Simplement, ce train était toujours vide, à se demander pourquoi il continuait de circuler. Rien que pour lui, pensa-t-il. Rien que pour qu'il puisse rentrer voir sa putain de famille de fous. Il se releva d'un coup sec, décidé à explorer le train. Il pouvait sans problème laisser ses bagages sans surveillance, et puis, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il ouvrit avec un peu de peine – et beaucoup de violence – la porte qui séparait les deux wagons pour en trouver un second, vide. La tête de train. Il se dit que devant, il devait y avoir un chauffeur, qui devait certainement se sentir très seul. Et Envy n'avait pas envie de converser avec ce genre de personne, aussi il referma la porte si durement ouverte et avança vers la queue de train.

.

Edward ouvrit son livre là où il avait laissé son marque-page. Il avait acheté en Russie les Récits d'un jeune médecin, de Mikhaïl Boulgakov, et se plaisait à en découvrir chaque ligne. C'était définitivement excitant, la médecine. Il était si plongé dans sa lecture qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de son wagon se faire quasiment défoncer malgré le silence régnant, et ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le sortit de son livre.

Face à lui, une fille, euhm, non, un garçon, enfin, en tout cas, une personne. Ce genre de choses qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à croiser ici. Son vis-à-vis le toisait de deux yeux violets –et Edward avait assez étudié pour affirmer sans scrupule que ça n'était pas humain – et d'une dégaine étrange. La mise de cet être était on ne peut plus singulière, si bien qu'Edward se demanda s'il n'était pas mort sans s'en rendre compte et se retrouvait dans un état post-mortem qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ou alors, l'autre portait des lentilles. Edward prit son pouls. Sauf si on vit encore après sa mort, l'étranger devait porter des lentilles. Il formula une phrase, dans un mongol quasi-dialectal qu'Edward eut du mal à comprendre.

« T'pas du coin, toi, eh ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, son vis-à-vis était bien un garçon, et surtout bien étrange. Avec ses yeux en amande et sa peau pâle, il était plus proche d'un métisse occidental et japonais que d'un mongol. Avec tout le soin du monde – c'était la première fois qu'il s'y exerçait – Edward répondit en mongol.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de venir d'ici non plus.

—Ouais, mais _j'suis_ d'ici. C'est la toute la différence, tu crois pas ? »

Cette conversation ne servait à rien, vraiment, et Edward se demandait bien pourquoi l'autre souhaitait lui parler.

« C'est quoi qu'tu lis ? »

Edward ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, cherchant à traduire le titre dans sa tête. N'y parvenant pas, il montra la couverture à l'étranger, qui acquiesça simplement. Soit il faisait semblant, soit il savait lire le russe et connaissait l'auteur.

« C'pas un peu saoulant ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Saoulant, tu sais, genre, chiant – non ça doit pas te parler plus, il te faut un truc classique – ennuyeux, voilà. C'est pas ennuyeux, ton bouquin ? J'veux dire, Le Maître et Marguerite, c'est cool, mais ça … »

Edward ne comprit pas l'adjectif qui qualifiait le roman de Boulgakov, mais le supposa positif, puisque sa phrase semblait marcher sur une opposition. Alors comme ça, il était lettré.

« Non. C'est intéressant. »

Edward avait beaucoup à dire, comme à chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet de la science ou des livres, mais son peu de connaissances en mongol le forçait à se cantonner à des phrases simples. Ce qui était prodigieusement énervant. Se mordant la lèvre, il retourna à sa lecture. Il eut droit à du silence, mais l'autre revint à la charge.

« Au fait moi c'est Envy. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Le blond grogna, et lança d'un ton sec.

« Edward Elric. »

C'était une habitude pour lui de donner son nom en entier, et à la tête que fit l'autre, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

« Pas vrai ? Mais t'es Allemand, non ? J'croyais qu'les allemands étaient grands.

—Qui donc est si petit que dans son pays natal on le confond avec un enfant de touriste asiatique nain ? »

Il avait crié ça en Allemand, si vite qu'Envy n'avait rien eu le temps de saisir. Sinon qu'il était susceptible quant à sa taille. Il le vit retourner à sa lecture, et chercha un moyen d'attirer à nouveau son attention sur lui.

« J'ai lu le bouquin qu't'as sorti. »

Il avait parlé en Russe, puisque le blond devait être plus à l'aise dans cette langue. Il fut heureux de voir que son astuce fonction, quoiqu'il eut dû prévoir la question.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

—C'était chiant à mourir. Ça m'étonne plus, du coup, que tu lises ça, là.

—Merci.

Il y eut un moment de silence et, étonnamment, ce fut Edward qui le brisa.

« Pourquoi tu parles Russe ?

—J'fais mes études en Russie. À Saint-Pétersbourg.

—Oh.

—Tu pourrais faire genre t'es intéressé et me demander des études de quoi, sérieux.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'on a encore trois foutues heures dans ce train et que je me sens seul.

—C'est dommage. Moi, j'ai un livre, mais au pire il te reste la fenêtre. Je suis certain qu'on rouler assez vite pour que tu meures sur le coup.

—J'sais pas si j'ai envie de parler avec toi ou pas, en fait.

—Moi je sais que je n'en ai pas envie. »

Sur ce, Edward sortit son lecteur MP3 de son sac et enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il lança un morceau d'Iron Maiden, et n'entendit plus rien de l'extérieur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un écouteur soit retiré de son oreille pour être fiche dans une autre, plus précisément celle d'Envy qui s'était assis juste à côté.

« C'est quoi ? »

Edward montra son écran.

« La musique est cool, mais la pochette d'album est vraiment laide. »

Edward envoya un coup dans les côtes d'Envy, qui sourit simplement.

« Tu me demandes toujours pas des études de quoi ?

—En tout cas si tu fais des études pour faire chier les gens, tu seras major de ta promo.

—Mais je suis major de ma promo.

—Tu étudies vraiment comment faire chier les gens ?

—Nope. J'étudie la philosophie.

—C'est bien ce que je dis. »

Cette fois, ce fut Envy qui envoya un coup dans les côtes d'Edward. On aurait dit deux frères qui se rencontraient.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, l'Allemand ?

—Ça te regarde ?

—Non. Alors ?

—Je fais des recherches sur les médecines parallèles, ça te va ?

—Ouais. Retourne-moi la question.

—Non.

—Bon, je vais faire comme si tu m'avais retourné la question. Je rentre voir ma famille.

—J'm'en doutais pas.

—Oh ça va, on a pas tous des projets comme Hohenheimovitch (1) !

—J'suis pas Russe, j'ai pas d'patronyme.

—Ça te servirait bien pourtant. Ton daron, il était plutôt côté en sciences, non ?

—Merci mais si je veux une renommée, je me la fais tout seul comme un grand.

—Donc tu admets que tu es petit ?

—Oh toi je vais t'en foutre une si tu me laisses pas lire mon bouquin pénard !

—Fous m'en une si tu veux mais ça changera rien. »

Edward leva la main pour le frapper, puis l'abaissa. Non. Ce type lui faisait trop pitié.

« Et toi, tu vas la voir quand ta famille ? Ça fait une trotte quand même d'ici à Dublin !

—Pardon ?

—Bah ouais, Allemagne-Mongolie, c'est pas la porte à côté.

—Dublin, c'est en Irlande.

—Ouais, c'est pareil, c'est l'Europe de l'Ouest, toute façon. »

Edward secoua la tête. Si ça se trouve – et c'était fort probable – il allait se retrouver à côtoyer ce type longtemps. Il devrait peut-être prendre un autre train aussitôt qu'il arriverait à Ulaangom. Mais ses fesses lui faisaient mal, et il avait de toute manière besoin de repos.

« Et donc ? »

Le blond pesta violemment.

« Et donc quoi ?

—Et donc tu rentreras quand chez toi ? »

Edward baissa les yeux. Dans trop longtemps. Dans si longtemps qu'il parlera à peine Allemand à son retour, et ce, si retour il y a. Oh non, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il n'en pouvait plus, à vrai dire, de sa vie. Des gens. Il les aimait, bien sûr, mais il pétait son câble maintenant.

« C'est mon ultime fuite. Je ne rentre pas.

—Comment ça ?

—C'est mon dernier voyage.

—Mais t'es con ou quoi ? »

Edward se retourna vivement pour faire face à Envy, qui ne détourna pas le regard en faisant claquer sa langue.

« Un voyage est terminé que quand t'es rentré chez toi, tu sais pas ça après tout ce que t'as vécu ? T'es vraiment trop con. J'regrette d'avoir acheté ton bouquin en double.

—Tu l'as acheté en double ? Sérieusement ?

—C'était pour l'avoir en Mongol, pour le prêter à ma grand-mère qui voulait le lire !

—Il n'a pas été traduit en Mongol.

—Rho et puis tu m'emmerdes.

—Je t'ai rien demandé. En fait, t'as bien aimé mon livre.

—C'est chiant, mais c'est bien écrit. Pis j'aime bien les passages manuscrits, c'est joli. Mais pas très lisible, non plus.

—Tant de compliments !

—Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

—Je suis même pas encore arrivé à destination !

—Après, du con !

—Ah la la, ton idole n'est même pas encore arrivée chez toi que déjà tu la vires.

—T'es pas mon idole !

—C'est ça, allez, si tu veux je te signerai un autographe.

—Mais qui te dis que j'veux ton autographe ?

—Un livre signé, c'est toujours mieux. Au pire, tu pourras le revendre.

—Mais tu vas quand même pas venir chez moi !

—J'ai nulle part où loger.

—Alors crève dans la neige, ou fais-toi bouffer par les loups.

—Tu laisserais la personne que tu vénères le plus au monde se faire tuer comme ça ?

—Mais ton égo a pas de limite ! C'est comme les chiens, hein, plus c'est petit, plus ça grogne. »

Cette fois Envy se prit une vraie patate dans la gueule. Edward cru qu'il allait se taire, mais le vert se retourna vers lui avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Comme un lion à qui on vient d'arracher la dernière chaîne.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus chiant, en Russie ? »

Il se rapprocha du blond, le collant contre le mur. Edward ne dit rien, abasourdi.

« C'est l'interdiction d'être homosexuel. Franchement ? Ça craint. Et la Mongolie, c'est pas vraiment mieux. »

Il avait rapproché son visage de celui d'Edward, trop pour que ça soit normal.

« Du coup, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas pu tirer un coup. Je te tabasserais bien pour avoir osé me frapper mais autant allier l'utile et l'agréable. »

Et il embrassa Edward, de manière tout à fait attendue et normale. Et reçut un deuxième poing dans la mâchoire, qui le fit tomber de la banquette.

« Mais t'es taré ou quoi ? Demande l'autorisation avant d'faire ça !

—Tu me l'aurais donnée ?

—Non !

—Alors voilà.

—Mais c'est pas une raison, on n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça.

—J'suis en manque, j'y peux rien.

—T'as deux mains, utilise-les !

—Ici ?

—Non !

—Ok, on fait un deal. Je te viole pas, et …

—Et tu te masturbes pas ici.

—Et je me masturbe pas ici, et en échange tu rentres chez toi.

—Pourquoi tu veux que je rentres ?

—Je trouve ça triste de pas voir sa famille.

—T'as pitié de moi ?

—C'est difficile de pas avoir pitié d'une si pet … jolie chose. »

Envy avait bien joué son coup, puisque plutôt que de rougir de colère, Edward rougit tout court. Il grogna une sorte d'assentiment et cala à nouveau son dos contre la banquette.

« Sinon, maintenant, on peut baiser ? T'es gay, non ? en plus je joue à toutes les positions ! »

Seigneur. Son ultime voyage promettait d'être affreusement long/

.

(1). : Je voulais dire « comme Monsieur », mais en Russe il n'y a pas de Monsieur/Madame, donc si on voulait dire « Monsieur Elric » on dirait son prénom et son patronyme soit Edward Hohenheimovitch.


End file.
